The Despair of Warfare
by BlueNBlackNeko
Summary: A day after Team Minato has successfully destroyed the Kannabi bridge, Kakashi decides to go back and make sure Obito is dead, because something in the back of his brain is nagging him that there may be a chance that his friend is alive. Eventual ObiKaka. Yaoi warning for some BL. So if you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters.

* * *

Kakashi kept on walking, it had been a few days since that mission. Only a few days since he'd watched his best friend die. He walked along the path where the Kannabi bridge had once been. Minato and Rin were probably back at the village by now, probably. But Kakashi had refused to go back, he refused to believe Obito was dead. Something inside of him was nagging him. He just couldn't believe it. So there he was walking slowly back to the bridge. He didn't dare run, he was too tired, and still recovering his chakra loss from the previous few days.

Finally he was there, and saw the outcropping of rocks where the cave once lay. Staring at it, he felt his heart suddenly jump to his throat, it looked like it was impossible to get into it. He began looking around the are, for a chance to find a small entrance to where the cave had once been, but he had no luck, until that is, he watched a fox run out of a small hole he hadn't noticed. He mentally slapped himself for being so blind, it was so obvious. Carefully Kakashi surveyed it and then crawled in. It was a deep hole, and he knew there was a chance he'd get caught inside of it himself, but he had to be sure, he owed Obito his life.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes of crawling around in the dirt, he noticed that at the end of the small hole there were rocks still in the way. Kakashi crawled out of the end of it and found that he was on the ground face to face with a few rocks that hadn't quite blocked the small entrance to the cave. There was barely enough room to maneuver in but it was enough. He moved around the rocks, and slipped a few times on some gravel as he climbed through them. After an hour or so of walking through what was left of the cave, he sat down, exhausted and took a drink of water. Small rocks fell and startled at this he jumped and looked around, his ninja instincts taking over. He flashed his flashlight in every direction until he saw where the small rocks were falling and then he saw him. There was mostly gravel encasing the entire left side of his body, but it wasn't anything Kakashi couldn't dig through.

"Obito!" when he saw the black haired boy he felt joy run through him. But Obito had made no sign of hearing him. Fearing that it was too late, Kakashi leaned down and checked for a pulse. Miraculously, there was one. But it was faint, almost too faint.

"Hold on Obito, I'm getting you out of here."

But then there was the question of…how would Kakashi manage that, he couldn't possibly use paper bombs, that would just make more rocks and possibly destroy what was left of the cave entrance Kakashi had used. But the rock was too big to lift. He sighed and sat there. But perhaps paper bombs would be his only chance but he'd have to do it on the surface, in order to not risk being caved in himself. Kakashi crawled back out of the cave and climbed up to the top of the surface and began sticking paper bombs all over it. When he was done he made the hand seal and they all blew at once. Rubble and rocks scattered everywhere around him and after a few moments he went back and found that now all that covered Obito was a pile of rubble. Kakashi began digging through it. He dug until his hands bled and then sat back to bandage them and began digging again. It would have been easier with a shovel, but hardly any shinobi carried such a thing on them. They weren't miners after all. But Kakashi didn't care if he bled to death, he save Obito if it was the last thing he did. Finally he found the orange and blue jacket along with the black hair and headband and by nightfall, Obito was free, Kakashi didn't want to move Obito, for fear of harming him even more, but he wanted to get him out of the cave. Kakashi leaped out of the cave and then set his teammate on the ground and performed the familiar hand-signs for a summoning jutsu.

A small pug, Pakkun appeared.

"Pakkun, I'll need you to go to the Hokage, summon a medical team here right away."

"right, boss," the pug replied before running as fast as it could through the trees back to Konoha. Kakashi took out yet another scroll and summoned a sleeping bag which he placed the wounded boy in. Kakashi ate a few protein bars for that night and then sighed, staring at his friend in the moonlight. It was a terrible sight, all of Obito's right half had been smashed, his face looked warped and the blood that had flowed before had dried. Again Kakashi had the impulse to check his friend's pulse. It was fine, still going.

"Don't die on me Obito, if you do, I'll never forgive you, or myself."

Silently he fell asleep beside his teammate. The next morning, the medical team still hadn't come not that he expected them to until later that day. He took out his water bottle. It wasn't until midday that they came, there were four of them as well as Pakkun. The one who seemed to be the head of the team, the great Sannin, Tsunade leaned down and began looking Obito over.

"He's in a critical state, it'll be hard to get him back to Konoha in this state. All of his right hand ribs are broken, I can't tell for sure how many but most of his bones in his arm and hand are as well," she began checking the boy's leg and foot, "there are a substantial amount of broken bones here too. And with this sort of damage, I'm sure many of his internal organs have been compromised. It's a miracle he's even alive!" she seemed exasperated, "all right," she had the rest of her team summon a stretcher and she began using her healing technique on the boy. Kakashi sat on the sidelines watching. He was relieved that his friend was confirmed as being alive still but…, "Can you save him?" Kakashi asked her.

She turned, looking at him gravely, "I'm not sure. He shouldn't be alive in the state he's in right now, the fact that he is, is nearly impossible on its own. The sooner we get him to Konoha, the better, I'll be able to start working right away. But I don't know if he'll ever be able to walk or use his right hand again. And I don't know if he'll stay alive much longer."

Kakashi felt a note of fear run through him, and hoped that for all it was worth that Obito would live. After half an hour of her using her healing technique she sighed, "get him on the stretcher, there isn't much more I can do for him here."

Kakashi stood up, "is there anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head, we'll carry him on the stretcher to the village, "the best you can do is stay on your toes and guard us. The war's only just ended, so there may be a few ninja wondering around who either haven't gotten the message or refuse to end it."

Kakashi nodded and followed them as they began their journey back to Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

The Despair of Warfare 2

It was a long journey back to Konoha. Kakashi was already weak from his few previous days of physical labor. It was getting harder to run every minute. But he refused to give up. He had to stay up with the others, he had to do whatever he could for Obito. They took a break near lunchtime letting Kakashi rest. Meanwhile, Tsunade came over to tend to Kakashi's own wounds, not having any time to fuss over them earlier. She unwrapped the bandages from Kakashi's hands and looked them over, "What on earth were you doing to cause all of this?" she asked.

Kakashi sighed he was doing the stupidest crap for that guy, "I was trying to dig him out of the rubble."

She nodded, "I see. Well, let's see what we can do with them." she again began healing them with her chakra and slowly the hands were healing but not all at once, "This may take a few weeks to heal, so be wary and don't use them so much." Kakashi didn't really care about his hands though and his gaze ended up landing on his friend. She noticed, "He's made it this far, I'm sure he'll survive. He seems far too stubborn to die, or else he would have already."

Kakashi nodded. What she said made him feel a little better. He smiled to himself. Obito was indeed stubborn, he disobeyed the rules, he was always late, he defied orders if disagreed with them. Obito had to make it otherwise he wasn't sure what he'd do. Obito was his friend who had saved him, who had taught him one of the most important lessons he ever learned, a lesson he had failed to learn with his father. As Tsunade and the others rested he crawled over to his friend. the whole well of emotions which he'd been fighting to keep at bay felt like they would erupt at any moment. However, through his many years of pushing them away, he managed to once again shove them in the deepest corner of his brain. Instead he leaned down to Obito's ear and whispered, "Don't you dare give up you stubborn moron!" He couldn't bare losing another person in his life, especially if it was essentially his own fault that Obito was in this state. Tsunade spoke then, "Break times over, let's go!" The medics immediately went to Obito's body and picked it up off the ground and began moving. Kakashi kept up as best as he could.

It was nightfall by the time they reached the village and the medics flooded the room keeping Kakashi out of it. One doctor was left behind to tend to Kakashi's hands again but then left him to get the rest of Team Minato. Minato followed by Rin arrived at the hospital walking slowly through the halls. Rin walked up to Kakashi, tears staining her cheeks.

"Is it true! Did you really save him Kakashi?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded but he could feel his emotions swelling up inside of him again, "The doctors aren't sure yet, but he's survived this long, he'd better survive everything else."

Minato sighed but he felt a jolt of happiness for Kakashi. It seemed he'd finally figured out the meaning in the word friendship. He looked down at Kakashi's hands, "Kakashi, you'd better go home and get some rest, you've done your share of heroic acts for a while now."

Kakashi sighed and looked longingly at the door to Obito's room. Minato ushered him on and he walked away reluctantly to his apartment. Kakashi slept all the way through the next day and sat in his apartment moping. All the hope he could muster up went into Obito's being alive. He didn't know what he'd do with himself if his teammate died. Slowly his thoughts began driving him nuts. He hadn't felt this depressed since the death of his father…and Obito wasn't even dead. But he realized he couldn't stay cooped up for the rest of the day and got his shoes on and took an evening walk. Kakashi was never one to fully immerse himself in Konoha life. He sometimes went to a restaurant with the rest of Team Minato, but otherwise, he only left his small apartment to go buy groceries or do laundry That night, he found himself heading straight for the hospital. He stopped shortly before entering and stared down at his feet for a few moments. Did he really want to go in there? What if he found Obito was dead…no. They would have notified him and the rest of the team if that were the case. He looked down, he felt so much worry for his friend, he couldn't describe it. It was nothing like he'd ever felt before, the whole of his heart felt like it would burst with tears at any moment. His hands formed into fists as again he struggled to keep the tears away. He sighed and walked back into the dreary awful place he hated so much. Kakashi sat down on a bench next to Obito's room. He wished Obito would wake up already so he could stop feeling so weak and so pathetic. Just so he could talk to him. He heard the doctors performing surgery or something on him. And every once in a while, one would come out to go fetch something and a few minutes later go back in.

"Well, this is all we can do tonight, let's head home, Tsunade."

Kakashi jolted awake in surprise. How long had he been asleep? He looked around and found that he was still in the hospital and then watched as Tsunade and a male doctor walked out of the room. They spotted him and she stopped abruptly. The other doctor seemed to get the message and began walking away.

"It seems he'll be all right. We've managed to stabilize his condition and we're working on restoring his internal organs. It will be a very long recovery and who knows if he'll ever be able to be a ninja ever again. But at least he's alive."

Kakashi sighed in relief. Obito was alive and that was excellent. He wanted to run into the room and punch the idiot for making him so worried in the first place. Of course he couldn't do that. Instead he sat back in relief. She turned to go but he stopped her, one more thing was bothering him, "Do you know when he'll wake up?"

She shook her head, "no. It could be anywhere from tomorrow, a week, or a month for all I know."

She left him and he sat wondering if it would really be that long. But he would wait; he wanted to be there when Obito woke up to hug him, to tell him how sorry he was for being such a fool. And to thank him for making him understand what the true meaning was in comrades.

It wasn't until another week that they had managed to reform all of Obito's internal organs that had been compromised, but even then, the boy was in a deep coma. Now though, they allowed visitors and Kakashi nearly ran to the hospital to see his friend. They allowed him inside and he found he was the first one there of the entire team. Kakashi went up to the bed and sat down on the seat next to Obito. He beheld the bandages covering the boy. Kakashi looked over at the machine indicating his friend was still alive by the steady beeps.

"Obito…you made it. I'm sorry," Kakashi coulnd't hold it in much longer and he let the tears lose, "This is all my fault. You were right, the one who stayed true to your friends. I…I guess I am just scum…I'm sorry I'm no good at this." Kakashi cried, "Look at the failure I am. My first mission as a jounin and I managed to almost kill my closest friend," He looked at the face, and smiled to himself, trying to wipe the tears away, "I know what it is…you're just missing something…I saved your goggles. I even brought them for you," Kakashi took them out of his ninja pack and set them on the table beside the flowers.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring flowers too. I didn't think about it. I was in such a hurry to see you….huh…" he said miserably. And then heard the door open. He looked back to find Rin and Sensei coming in, he quickly wiped away the remaining salty tears.

"Kakashi, I'm glad to see you here," Minato sensei said. Rin smiled and waved holding some flowers in her hand which she set in the vase next to the goggles.

"How are you?" Rin asked noticing the saddened look in Kakashi's eyes.

"I'm…alright." His eyes flickered up to Obito in the bed beside them, "but…it's just like talking to a brick wall. I don't even know if he can hear me."

Minato laughed, "Don't worry, he can most definitely hear. A lot of times, they say talking to a person in a coma helps them recover, because subconsciously they do hear it and they register everything you're saying."

"I don't know what to say sensei…all I feel is guilt, it's my fault."

"Obito won't want to hear that, he wouldn't want you to be full of guilt."

Kakashi nodded, perhaps sensei was right. Obito would probably be laughing right now and making fun of him for crying when he was always the crybaby ninja. Meanwhile Rin and Minato spoke some with the boy and then they left Kakashi again. Kakashi sat next to Obito. Eventually he thought of random things to say to Obito. Smiling as he thought about them, "Well…I've managed a new record. Gai still hasn't found me to do one of our annual eternal rivalry fights in two months. Maybe he's finally gotten over it…or he just can't find me. My hands are still a little beaten up. I know you're going to laugh when you find out that I decided to be stupid and dig you out of those rocks with my bare hands. But it isn't like ninja's carry shovels around in our supply scrolls…" Kakashi spoke through most of the rest of the day. Eventually he didn't really care what it was about, he just spoke until he fell asleep.

Two damn weeks. And Obito still hadn't woken up. Kakashi had been going there every single day, waiting. But it was not to be. Obito just wouldn't wake up. He told Obito a lot of things, some of it was utterly stupid, but some of it, he felt his heart launch into emotion. But he was beginning to wonder whether Obito would ever wake up. He got his shoes on to go meet with Minato sensei and Rin to train for the day. He walked out the door and met both of them on the training grounds. It had been the first time since Kannabi bridge that any of them had trained. But Minato noticed his student's heart just wasn't in it.

"Kakashi!" he caught Kakashi against a tree, he let him go and had his student walk with him, "Let me tell you something about our line of business. We lose people all the time. It hurts. And it will only continue on hurting. But you have to get over that hurt. You have to move on. Now we're lucky. Obito is still alive thanks to your efforts. Fretting over him now won't do you any good. What are you going to say to him when he wakes up to find his greatest rival is making genin mistakes because he's worried about him?"

Kakashi sighed, "I'm sorry, you're right sensei. I'm being careless."

Minato smiled and they continued fighting. This time Kakashi had more power in his blows and was far more focused returning back to his more unbeatable self. As the day wore on a messenger hawk came to them and landed on Minato's shoulder. Minato untied the scroll around its leg and let it fly back to its post. He opened the scroll and read it. And smiled, "Obito's woken up."

With a new energy Kakashi did the teleportation jutsu into Obito's room. His friend lay on his back eye still closed. Kakashi advanced, "Obito?"

The eye opened and slowly he looked over to Kakashi and smiled, "Kakashi!"

Kakashi walked over to his friend's bed, "It took you long enough. I was beginning to think you were doing this on purpose to annoy me."

Obito laughed and then began coughing. Kakashi ran over and helped his friend, "Are you alright!?"

Obito nodded as his coughing fits ended.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Kakashi gave him a crinkle eyed smile. Obito noticed the look of concern in his friend's eye. That was something new, Kakashi was never concerned for anyone.

"No. I mean thanks for coming back for me."

Kakashi blinked sadness filling up his heart again, "I couldn't leave a friend behind. I guess I don't really want to be looked at as worse than scum anymore."

Obito smiled, "Hey…I guess I have gotten through to you. Where's the rest of the team?" he asked anxiously.

Kakashi sighed and folded his arms playfully despite the pain he felt, "Oh I see, you were just waiting for everyone else to come so you didn't have to bear hearing me speak anymore."

"You egotistical bastard! You've been hear all the time and they hardly ever come, I get to have more than one friend you know."

Kakashi chuckled, "So you were listening. I just thought you trying to drown out my voice the entire time."

"I tried."

They laughed until Minato and Rin got there. Both were surprised to find the two of them actually laughing with each other. It was such a rarity for the two of them to actually get along. Kakashi left Obito with the two of them and went home with a smile on his face. So his friend was alright after all. Kakashi never felt better. The happiness he now felt was indescribably, and a new urge came to him, to never let any of his comrades to come so close to death ever again. He'd already dealt with one death in his life; he wasn't in the mood to deal with more, especially not Obito's.


	3. Chapter 3

Despair of Warfare 3

Obito sat in the hospital room staring at the bland and boring ceiling. This sucked. As much as he liked being alive, he was beginning to understand Kakashi's hatred towards hospitals. It had been three weeks since he'd woken up and the doctor had spoken to him many times.

"You're recovery won't be fast. So many of your bones were smashed by that cave in that, it'll take a long time for them to heal. I don't' know whether you'll be able to be a shinobi ever again, Obito. With your wounds, it may not be possible."

He'd thought through what the doctor had said so many times now that it was giving him a headache. How could he not have a chance at being a shinobi ever again, it was his life. What would he do? He sighed looking down at the sheets on his bed, maybe it was for the better, after all, he was the crybaby ninja. What had he ever done that was impressive in his ninja career. Even his family thought he was weak. And everyone was so pitiful. It was beginning to get on his nerves. He hated it especially when he saw Kakashi. Every time Kakashi visited him he had some stupid sappy comment about how he was sorry and it was his fault. Obito hated it. Rin was the same way; she would always wish that she'd been there to help Kakashi get him out of there. Obito was sick of everyone's pity. He was at the end of his rope with it. He turned to look on the table at his goggles. Would he ever be a ninja again? That was what he feared most of all.

At that moment the door to his room opened and a familiar figure came in. Kakashi closed the door behind him, "Yo." He said casually.

Obito smiled pushing his anger down to the smallest corner of his mind.

Kakashi sat down next to him with a bouquet of flowers. Both Kakashi and Rin were set on getting him flowers every time they came by.

"Rin got me flowers the other day, you don't have to get them for me every time you guys come over," Obito commented.

Kakashi huffed arrogantly, "Who says I wasted my money on these, Rin just happens to make me give them to you every time I come by."

Obito smiled, that was better, no pity was emanating from him, even if Kakashi was just pretending. He'd noticed recently that a lot of Kakashi's arrogance had become more mild. He wasn't as uptight as before, and seemed far more casual.

"Sure, you're just too much of a woos to admit that you're actually a softy," Obito teased.

Kakashi laughed, "you wish."

Kakashi put the flowers in the vase with Rin's and then sat back down. They were now quiet. Obito knew exactly what was coming next, as he saw Kakashi's face fall into that familiar look of self-hatred.

"Kakashi! Would you stop it!"

"Huh?" Kakashi looked utterly clueless and it riled the raven haired boy even more, "All of you, I've gotten sick of it! All you guys ever do when you come over here is just mope about me. I'm so sick of your pity, I don't want it!"

Kakashi blinked, not expecting this rant from Obito. And then he sighed, "You're right. Even Sensei's caught me on it. I haven't been focusing as well and for what, I've been worried about you're stupid ass."

Obito smiled and sat back, sometimes it was nice to hear Kakashi scrutinize him, "Yeah. I can worry about myself thank you. Even though they say I might not ever be able to be a ninja again," he mumbled the last sentence to himself. But Kakashi's ears were sharp and he'd caught it.

"What?" he asked, eyes widened in fear.

Obito sighed and nodded, great, another reason for Kakashi to pity him, Obito looked him in the eye and said defiantly, "But their idiots, I'll recover, just you wait and see."

Kakashi smiled at his friend's confidence. Leave it to Obito to be too stubborn to give up.

"So then when are they going to let you start rehab?"

The Uchiha sighed, "I don't know. I keep asking and they say that I'm still pretty banged up. It'll be a while till I can walk or use my right arm. Tsunade said she was trying to use a specially refined medical technique to help my bones heal faster. But even so if I keep up the healing, it'll still take another six months before I can walk, and that'll be on crutches, and another six months for both to heal enough for me to start walking normal again and sort of using my arm. But I can only train a little at a time. It's going to take a while. But I'll do it. I don't care how long it takes."

Kakashi smiled, "I'll be waiting for you then. I ought to get home, see you around, Obito."

"See you, Kakashi, and thanks for bringing my goggles."

"No problem."

The boy left and for once Obito was happy that stuck up bastard was around. He really liked the new Kakashi. While he was still a little stuck up, it wasn't so bad that he didn't think about his friends' lives as pawns anymore…wait…what was Obito thinking…Kakashi never had friends before now. Obito chuckled to himself, "And he calls me a loser."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks ahead of time for your reviews!

* * *

"Alright Obito, Here's what will happen, you have not been released from the hospital, Your friends are to watch over you the entire time your off of these grounds, got it? And you are to stay in a wheel chair the entire time."

Obito nodded grimly. He still hadn't started rehab. And Tsunade hadn't been answering his question as to whether he would or not.

"If I so much as hear one word that you haven't been in that chair…" The unfinished sentence made him shiver. Tsunade was a scary woman, almost everyone knew not to disobey her. She crossed her arms as he sat in the chair and then nodded. Kakashi was the one to volunteer push Obito around for the entirety of the day. Obito sat in the wheel chair moping more so than before.

"What's wrong Obito?" Kakashi asked as they got into the elevator. Minato Sensei and Rin were going to meet them at the training grounds.

Obito sighed trying to put on his usual smile, "It's nothing."

Kakashi saw through the smile but decided not to push his luck. As he wheeled Obito out, they looked to the sky, "Nice day today."

Obito nodded. Kakashi was rather disturbed by Obito's silence. Normally the boy couldn't keep himself from going off on a chatter mode. It was strange for him to be so unexcited. He continued to wheel Obito out to the training grounds. They got there and Obito sat in the chair, beneath the shade, watching as the team gathered and Minato explained the days exercise. The three of them were just sparring. And he was sitting on the sidelines watching while his friends were getting better. Obito wanted to get better too, how could he be bedridden, this was like torture. When lunch came around, the three of them gathered around him. Rin began using Tsunade's assigned healing treatment.

She smiled to him, "How are you feeling?"

He pursed his lips and looked away. He mentally slapped himself as he began getting upset and pushed the tears away. Rin noticed right away, "Obito?"

"I…I'm fine! Thanks a lot Rin!"

She blinked and smiled back, "That's good, don't worry, I'm sure you'll get better."

After the remaining practice, Rin and Minato left the two boys, sure that Kakashi would wheel Obito back to the hospital. Kakashi sat beside the wheel chair and stared at the darknening sky with his friend, "Listen Obito. Thanks."

Obito looked down at his teammate and rival.

"What?"

"I said thanks."

"Huh? Why?"

"Back at Kannabi bridge. You taught me the lesson I should have learned from my father's death: never abandon ones friends. After the mission, I just began wandering around the village a little more than usual and I found out that, I haven't made very many friends over the years. I realize…I've been so arrogant all this time. Thanks for being my only friend and dealing with my intolerable behavior."

Obito hadn't been expecting this. What Kakashi had just said, shocked him. The miserable stuck up bastard was actually finally realizing how much of a jerk he'd been all these years. He really didn't know what to say. Instead he laughed while scratching the back of his head shyly with his one workable arm, "Ha, no problem, that's what friends are for, right?"

Kakashi smiled back with his crinkle eyed grin, he stood up, "Want to get something to eat, hospital food is awful."

"Are you kidding! I'd love to!"

Kakashi wheeled him down to the imfamous Ichiraku ramen stand. Where they sat and ate, "Hey, Obito, by the way, you were looking a little down today, what's up?"

The uchiha sighed as he stared at the food and made an attempt to operate the chopsticks with his left hand.

"What? Oh…yeah. I guess I'm just jealous, you and Rin are getting better everyday and here I am sitting in a wheel chair. Tsunade won't tell me when I'll start rehab. I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever heal enough to become a shinobi again."

Kakashi frowned then studied Obito carefully, his eyes narrowed and he stared harshly at his teammate, "If you don't get better, then I guess that means I'll have to go scowering the world in an attempt to find better competition. Besides, I thought you were too stubborn to let something like this get to you. Don't you want to prove to everyone that you're _not_ the crybaby ninja everyone makes you out to be?"

Obito analyzed what Kakashi was saying and smiled, "Don't worry, a few broken bones aren't going to keep me for long."

Finally the two began eating. Obito made an attempt to see Kakashi's face but the other would take a bite and then pull his mask up each time. When Kakashi noticed his friend staring at him he furrowed his eyebrows, "Obito? Stop staring at me."

"Aw come on! Why don't you show anyone your face!"

Kakashi glared, "Maybe, because I don't want to. See you, later Obito." Before Obito could respond, the owner of the restaurant passed him the bill.

Obito gaped at it and felt the familiar rush of boiling blood as he yelled at Kakashi who by now had disappeared in the crowd, "KAKASHI YOU STUCK UP JERK! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO WAS PAY FOR YOUR OWN MEAL!" Obito mumbled as he continued eating his own bowl of ramen, "What a jerk, and he was the one to invite me to eat with him. I should of known he pull some stunt like that. Hmph, when I recover I'm going to beat the pulp out of that guy."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Again, I'm sorry for taking so long, finals kind of got in the way and stuff. Hope you like it! Thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

"Obito, dear, you don't have an obligation to help me, especially when you're recovering from wounds like those."

The old woman instead invited Obito into her home letting him have a cup of tea as well as a few sweets. He took the offer and spoke with her for a while.

"Doctor Tsunade say's I'll be alright, I just have a long and slow recovery ahead of me. It's still kind of hard to move though."

"That's wonderful Obito, I'm glad. How long do they expect you to be out still?"

"Another six months at least until my bones heal completely and then I can begin rehab."

"Well that's good, we still need shinobi like you around. Now run along I've got work to do."

Obito nodded, grinning and drank the last of his tea. He took to his chair and she helped him out of the house. He left and came across Kakashi. He rolled his wheel chair to his fellow teammate.

"Hey Kakashi!"

Kakashi, who'd been reading a book looked over, "Yo." He put down the book.

"Why aren't you wearing your headband?" Obito asked.

"Hmm? Oh, well…I guess I forgot it."

"You forgot it!? How can the great Kakashi forget something as important as that?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, and blinked, he was still getting used to his new sharingan eye. He shoved the book in his ninja pack and disregarded Obito's question, "Listen Obito, could you help me train today."

"Huh? Why? What can I do!?" Obito seemed excited to finally be a part of his teammate's training for once.

"Remember how I told Minato sensei about the new jutsu I've been trying to develop?"

"Yeah, you mean that lightning style jutsu?"

Kakashi nodded, "It was incomplete at the time, but I think that somehow the sharingan can help me complete it."

"But I haven't had time to use the sharingan since Kannabi Bridge. It takes too much chakra and Doctor Tsunade's prohibited me from using it."

"But you're the only Uchiha who'll help me. I'm sure the rest of your clan isn't happy about you giving me your eye."

Obito frowned and for once a serious look came to his face, "Well that's just too bad. Besides, it's not like I owe them anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my parent's died when I was just an infant and I've been alone ever since, I mean Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto raised me until I was old enough to go to the academy and after that they dumped me in an apartment. And I had to work for Mr. Touchou and his ramen shop delivering ramen in order to pay the rent before I got on Team Minato. And besides, they all think I'm a joke of a ninja. Some of them make fun of me for taking so long to awaken my sharingan anyway. So I don't care." The raven haired ninja turned away.

Kakashi looked down, so Obito had been alone from the very beginning, he had an entire clan and yet none of them to take care of him after he went into the academy. Kakashi had long graduated the academy when he lost his father.

"So, how can I help with your new move?"

"Well, I need your help with the sharingan and my new technique."

The Uchiha beamed and using his left hand began wheeling the wheel chair quickly in the direction of the training grounds. Kakashi stopped him, "Whoa! Obito let me."

Obito glared at Kakashi, "Just because I'm in a wheel chair Hatake, doesn't mean I'm utterly helpless."

Kakashi backed off with a sigh, "Just trying to help."

"I don't want it."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Obito was definitely too stubborn. They made their way to the training grounds where they found Guy practicing.

Kakashi turned to make his way and find someplace else when Obito called out to the overly excitable kid.

"Aha! My rival has finally returned! Come here Kakashi, and issue a challenge!"

"Not today Guy, I need to train and develop a new technique."

"Nonsense, our rivalry can cover any type of training."

Obito didn't like being left out of this, "no way Guy! I'm helping in his training! Go do your rival thing some time later!"

Kakashi threw Obito a grateful gaze.

"Perhaps I can help!"

Guy seemed determined to be a part of this.

"It has to do with sharingan," the Uchiha said tartly.

"Aha! Training its ability to analyze the opponents…"

"It's his new technique, it's a lightning style jutsu."

"I see. Then I will observe."

Obito sighed and leaned on his left hand. Kakahsi nodded and opened his sharingan eye. Obito activated his own and began watching as the chakra began showing up in his hand in the form of lightning. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows as once again it began to get out of hand. Obito watched carefully wondering if Kakashi had figured out the problem yet with his sharingan. The chakra disappeared and Kakashi turned around to face Obito.

"What did you need me for again?"

Kakashi sat down on the grass, "The sharingan takes a lot of chakra, you're an Uchiha, that's probably why you're used to the load. Using the sharingan while I use the technique is taking up too much chakra at a time. But if I don't use the sharingan, the technique gets out of hand. It's been a bit of a catch 22."

Obito sat for a moment, "Maybe you should train your sharingan and train yourself to use it more often in battle, and then the load could become less."

Guy leapt into the air in excitement. Kakashi looked at Obito in curiousity. Somehow Obito actually didn't seem like a total idiot for once. He'd made a sound and almost obvious suggestion. Kakashi stood up and nodded, looking at Guy, "Thanks Obito."

Obito sighed and looked away, "Yeah, whatever." He began to wheel away. He had to get better soon, he could feel it, just in that small use of his sharingan, he felt stronger. But Kakashi would get stronger using his eye, and Obito didn't want his best friend pass him so much that he wouldn't be able to catch up.

Kakashi watched his friend go, "Why don't we train together when you get better later, Obito."

Obito stopped the wheel chair and looked over his shoulder, "You bet! And I'm going to beat you, Hatake."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I'll post a new chapter after this one soon!

* * *

Finally rehab had come and Obito leapt on it. When Tsunade handed him a five pound weight to start practicing with he did as much exercising as possible with it in the five minutes he had.

"We're going to do this in five minute intervals once an hour, and then we'll stand you up for five minutes. Don't overdo it!"

Obito sighed and did as she told him, standing up for five minutes and letting his leg get used to it. She sent him home with those instructions. He put the weight in his ninja pack and wheeled himself to the Uchiha grounds. He wheeled past everyone and occasionally heard a rude remark. Sometimes, someone would yell something obnoxious out, "Hey it's the one eyed crybaby. I guess that now that he has one eye, his other eye will make up for it and cry even more!" they began to laugh.

Obito muttered under his breath, "Jerks."

He came upon his apartment. The woman running it acted as though she didn't see him. She was an older woman, and one of the few whom Obito didn't like in Konoha.

He got into his apartment and began his rehab again. He looked at himself in a mirror and the bandages over where his left eye had been. Maybe an eye-patch would do him some good instead of wearing bandages like he was. It was bound to have healed by now, right? He took his goggles off and pulled down his headband. It was just enough to cover where the eye had been. He grinned to himself and rolled his wheel chair to the fridge and pulled out some ramen dinner. After dinner he again did his rehab. Then a nock came on the door. Obito opened it to find his four year old cousin Itachi with a package. Obito liked Itachi, he was about the only Uchiha besides perhaps Shisui who was decent to him, though it was to be expected since they were both four years old.

"Obito-san, my mom made this for you. Are you feeling better?" The four year old smiled innocently.

"Tell her thanks a million! It looks delicious. I'm good, they let me start rehab, what about you?"

"I'll be starting at the academy soon!" The boy said with excitement then smiled, "Hey, do you think we can play later?"

Obito nodded, "Of course!"

After the two finished the dinner, they headed for the local Uchiha training grounds where the four year old got ready to show Obito a new move he'd learned. Obito watched as the four year old became airborn and quickly thrust all the kunai skillfully into the targets. Obito couldn't help but feel a little proud but a little jealous of his cousin. He was four and already his talent exceeded obito's. Obito had never been able to successfully do this exercise.

"That was great Itachi, I wish I was that good."

Itachi smiled with gleam, "Thanks Obito. But maybe you are."

Obito cocked his head at the boy in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe you're just a late bloomer, and then you'll get really powerful really fast." Itachi grinned.

"Thanks Itachi, maybe I am a late bloomer after all, and in that case, maybe I'll eventually be able to beat Kakashi's smart alic but into the ground."

They laughed. Obito took Itachi home, it was late in the night, Fugaku looked disapprovingly at Obito and then exited his house, "Obito, I'd like it if you stayed away from my son."

Obito sighed, it wasn't like he had to be surprised, ever since he'd donated his eye, everyone had been looking upon him with scorn.

"And I'll warn you, many are thinking of exiling you from our clan due to your traitorous act."

Obito frowned, he grit his teeth, "Fine, I don't care, I hate living here anyway, maybe I'll just move out. All of you ass's treat me like crap anyway."

He rolled away leaving Fugaku with his usual frown that outlined the sides of his face. The moon was in the air. Obito stopped; he'd heard a rustling in the bushes. He turned to them and watched them carefully then activated his sharingan. But it was too late he was barely able to see the ninja come at him from out of the bushes. The ninja landed on the wheel chair, knocking it and Obito to the ground leaving him pinned to the ground and helpless. A moment of fear activated in Obito and the ninja above him watched in surprise as he watched Obito's sharingan eye change into an odd curved triangular formation outlined by red. And then before Obito's eye the ninja disappeared as he was sucked into the night without a trace, only the horror in the ninja's eyes remained in Obito's memory just before he felt himself pass out from shock.

Kakashi was on his way to eating dinner when suddenly he felt an awful feeling his chakra being sucked out of him. He tried to turn around to see if a ninja had somehow come into his home and was assaulting him. But he fell over from exhaustion before he could see.


End file.
